mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tunnel Stalker
. The Adventures of Captain By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson. Lion Productions.TM© 2008-1973 *. * Lion Productions.TM© 2008-1973 * * *Tunnel Stalkers or Tunnel stalker-A term or slang term used to describe anyone, who pilots a subterranean Transport Tunnel, through the infinite transit system of the known as Terra Prime. Subterranean mag type train, capable of high speed transportation across the globe or around the inner surface or underground-neither-world of a or planet. These sub shuttle can be piloted anywhere within in the known or unknown worlds of Terra-Prime. The Invaders, who invaded much of the Great Land, where the many Shattered Empires of lie, have rerouted many of these tunnel systems. The Rangers have erected certain members to travel these sub shuttle tunnels to explore them and map location. Many of them lead to sub shuttle transit stations-where passengers can enter or exit the shuttle trains. Here at certain points, Special Cargo or Troop sub shuttles can load or unload cargo at these transit stations. * * Many of these Sub Shuttle Stations stop with the sub terrain sanctuary complexes known as New Genesis Bunkers. These part underground museum ,part shelter, part time capsule storage areas are created by the and used by many races, to protect and provide a sanctuary for a time during any worlds possible natural or artificial catastrophe. Used as a kind of Red Cross Disaster Relief station, generally built underground and located by various types of as New Genesis Bunkers Markers or Monolith-sometime found under a as New Genesis Bunkers Mountain structure, they are humanities way of beginning again-hence a kind of New Genesis or Origin for the local habitation and environment. * * One of the most notable family or House Clans to use this sub shuttle system was the Family.as ..The other,is the Family-such as David and his descendant . * The Terra- Sub Transit System Authority-TSTA * The Terra- Sub Transit System Authority- - an elaborate Sub-shuttle transit system was constructed by the citizens of Terra-Prime way back in it’s early day, when the first built this world. It was a way the inhabitants of the Sphere could travel around the inner world or neither world, without having to use other , such as star ships, planes, boats and so forth. These Sub shuttles were a rapid transport system that utilized most likely magnetic levitation transports. They operated inside tunnels that ran at hundreds of miles per hour and provided a crisscrossing network of tunnel way-some with like Jump Points connected other similar tunnel-ways to other parts of the Sphere... The tunnels were comprehensive enough to cover the entire globe of Terra Prime and were maintained by the robotic Sentry Repair droids of the Sub Transit System Authority-a system most self automated by robots, but also managed by robot workers. Not only is it super-fast, but it means it wouldn't take as much energy as other kinds of transport. * After the First Great Cataclysm, the Legendary , who founded the Rangers-who maintain peace among the Lands of the Shattered Empire, also had the Rangers pilot these Sub Shuttles –explore those Sub Transit Tunnel System for any Under dweller activity-those poor wretches, who inhabit the access tunnel maintain stations and underground complex areas, once used to provide shopping malls and entertainment malls, for passengers of the transit system. These had become an underground kind of piracy, who traveled about in Sub Shuttles to raid other near by cities and if possible the local New Genesis Bunkers. These Rangers-often called Tunnel Stalkers by the , would also explore and map new sub tunnel ways as they patrolled the transit system. * The Underdwellers * The Underdwellers who still live within the tunnels, have over decades sprayed all sort of ruin like graffiti symbols all over certain parts of the tunnel system, as either a guide to their own Pirate Guild to read or a warning system for other Tunnel Pirate Clans to read and stay away from their territory. These , like many pirates have own Code of Conduction, Condition of Piracy and so for the. Many Pirates are made up anyone, whom fled to the Underground or neither world of Terra Prime. Some clans can be made up of Terran Species, such as standard , , , or . Some are even made up of deserters, or refugees. * * The most organised band of survivors were the Platedweller Confederation. Four hundred citizens survived the various wars above in a vast underground bunker beneath many New Genisis linked by smaller time vaults established additional underground bunker-cities (known as divisional bases) linked by a high-speed subterranean rail network. Ruled by a self-perpetuating dynasty known as the First Family, the Federation expanded slowly in numbers and territory., the Federation sprawls across much of the south of the United States, from Colorado and Arizona to Mississippi. It is technologically advanced, employing small shuttle craft and large 'wagon-trains',of sub shuttles. * massive, 600-foot-long vehicles that act as land-based aircraft carriers and mobile HQs for heavily armed infantry personnel. * The Federation's personnel are heavily susceptible to above- * During the Great Invasion, the -from to his son Captain use the Sub Shuttle transit system, as a means to travel around the , without the knowledge of the , who cannot detect them, because the Guider Gem headband technology masks the alien bugs telepathic probing. To counter with the Masters often hijack the robotic Sentry Repair droids and use special probes, based on Technology to invade the tunnel droids Central AI or Artificial Intelligence Control Cortex. This reprograms the Sentry into a slave of the Hegemony and act as its slave worker. Now the Sentry becomes an unwilling spy and soldier of the Empire-hunting enemy targets, capturing more human and non human slave for the Empire. The Sentry will often either lie in hiding, pretending to be making repairs to one of the tunnels many maintains systems and use its on board sensor probes to locate any possible enemy traffic moving through the Sub Transit System. The Sentry will attempt to either crush the sub shuttle train moving through the tunnel, with it’s deadly worker tentacles or attempt invade the shuttle craft, by various means-ripping apart it’s outer hull, injecting it with some sort of corroding agent to dissolve the crafts outer steel hull and use probes to invade the shuttles systems or attempt to reach the shuttles pilot and capture him or her, with it’s tentacle claws. * Sub Shuttle-SST 7319.A * * a Sub Shuttle Transport,is a standard,single transport vehicle,with two compartments in front,the pilots cockpit area and sub shuttle tunnel navigation station area to both sides,which contains mission operations,navigation and helm consoles.Four ,swiveling coaches-complete with gravity harness-that negates gravity forces against the passengers,as the shuttle moves forward,one for pilot and co=pilot,in front and two behind-one for the Navigator Officer on one side and opposite one for the Mission Ops Helm Officer.Behind this is the Cargo Hold,which subs as a briefing Ready Room,dinning area/Galley,Prisoners Brig and Cargo area.Behind this is The Troop Carrier or Secondary Cargo Hold,which can used as the Crews quarters,since the Coaches,can be converted into temporary sleeping beds,for the crew to use.Behind this is the Engine Room,where the Auxiliary Engine is located,to power and move the shuttle in an emergency,when mango rail system is damaged or destroyed and cannot provide power to the shuttle train. Sub Shuttle. * 'Gravity Harness Systems' * Harness restraint system * or Coach Gravity Harness System * * An improved harness restraint system for a vehicle seat occupant which includes a unique single-point release device having laterally spaced connectors for attachment of shoulder harness straps. The system also includes an improved harness belt system employing a cross-chest belt configuration as well as a gross adjustment feature for -adjusting the harness assembly straps to substantially approximate the occupant. The new system also provides diverging lower restraint belts which encircle each leg of the occupant for anti-gravity and crash restraint. The single-point release device also includes an automatic release mechanism which is activated in a water or vacuum environment.The Gravity Harness,also uses selected anti force field technology-using fields,structural integrity fields and such.Like the , Rangers Tunnel Stalkers believe in many backup systems,to protect the user ,in case an emergency and sort of back power failure. Rangers also wear Anti gravity Jackets,incorporated into their pilot and combat gear,to assist the gravity harness,during movement and sudden . * Several pistols, a few rifles, and other assorted weaponry hidden behind a wall-panel behind the map at one end of the railway car. Various transport Cargo and Troop Carrier cars can be added if needed,by train umbilical cords and passenger corridor access points,fitted to each train front and back-or bow and aft sections. * Anti-Gravity Systems Gravity on board a vessel is maintained at 1.0 G (Terran Normal) by the AG systems. The AG systems are tunable, so that internal gravity may be varied from 0 to 4 G's. The Anti-Gravity system also contains artificial-intelligence (AI) software, so that all accelerations up to a 1000 G's are automatically compensated for (accelerations of this order of magnitude may occur when going from sub-pulse to pulse speeds). Nanobot Maintenance Systems Sub Shuttle Trains maintain a suite of nanobots for repairing hardware. These nanobots are sub-microscopic robots with molecular level encoding for specific tasks. At the completion of any task, the nanobots revert to silicon dust (inert). The nanobots are generated by using the nanobot generator or Nanobot banks), located in the Engineering work spaces. Navigational Sub-Systems Navigational sub-systems consist of dishes located on the exterior of the vessel, the control station on the bridge, and all op ti-conducting systems between them. The maintenance of the navigational holographic image projection systems (), and all intelligent signal processing software, is also the responsibility of Engineering. Sensor Sub-Systems Sensor, or scanner, sub-systems consist of two types: (a) active, and (b) passive. Active systems can be detected by the target; passive systems are non-intrusive, cannot be detected by the target, and rely on emissions or disturbances caused by the target. Note that cloaking of the target (generally) negates passive sensors. Due to their highly classified nature, sensor systems are not discussed further in this document. (see Systems Ratings) Communications Sub-Systems Communications uses photon or tachyon pulses, which contain highly compressed and (in official use) encrypted text. The compression and encryption techniques are based on chaotic theory. Engineering is responsible for maintaining the comm systems in optimum condition (transmitters, receivers, , and all associated connections). Weapons Delivery Systems The weapons delivery systems on each vessel are all automatic. However, regular functionality checks are carried out by Engineering. Also, Missile and Pulse Cannon tracking systems (software and hardware) are maintained by the Shuttle Engineer. Life-Support Systems There are ten oxygen conversion systems located throughout the sub shuttle-because the outside sub shuttle transit system is a complete vacuum and emergency catwalk,is only flooded with oxygen at standard station platforms and emergency situations.The Sub Shuttles need to provided with a complete habitable environment inside and not rely on any external environment to provide a breathable atmosphere outside. * Only five are needed to replenish the oxygen for a full complement of personnel; the others are backup. These systems all have independent power sources (superconducting cells) - in cases of dire emergency, power from these cells may be diverted to the vessel's defensive grid. Back-Up Power Systems Back-up power systems (used in the event of a pulse core failure or power down) consist of two inverter-generators with superconducting storage cells. These use natural resources (e.g., waste) to produce small amounts of power; this power is stored in the cells, and can be used to generate 20 minutes of maneuvering power. In dire emergencies, power from the back-up systems can be diverted to the vessel's defense grid. External/Internal Cohesion Fields Systems To counteract the forces encountered while engaging the propulsion systems, each vessel is equipped with both an External and Internal Cohesion Field. These fields, created by specific field generators, use internal power to divert forces exerted without and within the shuttle train that would normally tear the ship apart, and compensate for inertial effects within the shuttle, to maintain a sense of normal gravity. When functioning ideally, no forces would be noticeable while engaging the entire range of the drive systems. * Tunnel Stalkers sub-shuttle could get you near your destination sometime, since not all cities and towns have a Sub Shuttle Transport Station. Thus at those times, a Ranger, such as Captain must rely on the two Spikes-semi sentient speeder bikes, that are kind of like motor cycle horses to your destinations, thus giving you some travel time. These are intelligent, in the way, that can respond to its users verbal and mental commands if he or she, wears a telepathic guider gem, to transmit mental commands to the Spike cycle. Spikes can also equipped with sorts of weapons, from smoke canisters to mini rocket missile or grenade launchers. The Spike has Left and right forward firing rocket launchers with heat seeking missiles. Dual smoke screen dispensers. Rear firing dual flame throwers with an 80 yard range and two side Oil slick dispenser’s .Spikes also have a mini sensor array to located possible targets and scout the upcoming terrain. So if you encounter any hostiles, like a Spider Walker or Spider , the Ranger, such as can handle him quite well with trusty Spike Comanche 5000, as his companion. * Rangers, often carry a variety of paraphernalia and weapons, on their multi exploration and tunnel patrol missions. Rangers wear a kind of light combat fatigues that also acts as limited battle armor. Over this is the Combat Weapons twine bandoleer, which holds their ammo cartage's and other field items. At the center of this is a small, limited deflector field circular shield, that emits a small, personal force field around the wearers chest area, to deflect bullets and other propelled projectiles. Short swords and long knives can pastorate this field in close personal hand to hand combat. Over this is a Combat Utility vest that acts as Additional combat armor and means to carry other items, with the garments pockets. The back is heavy armored with force field deflector generators and trauma plates. Standard military pants are worn below, with heavy military style combat boots. Bayonets, is worn upon one shin area of the boot and a Stun baton is worn, within a scabbard upon the other. A second larger Stun Combat baton is worn over the upper thigh, usually opposite the Navy Colt model number 355a. * Weapons * The Stun Combat baton, is a long hand weapon, resembling a standard samurai sword handle, with a long silver, rotating metal rod, about 11 inches, that can ejected from the handle. by a control stud on the side and drawn by a quick jerk of the users wrist. It can withdraw the same way. The stun rod shaped device approx. 20.32 cm in length (excluding handle) which stimulates the pain or pleasure centers of the recipient's brain through the use of sonics. No physical damage is caused by the Stun rod’s effect. The Stun Combat baton circuitry includes multiple transformers batteries located within the control handle, components that boost the voltage in the circuit, typically to between 20,000 and 150,000 volts, and reduce the amperage. It also includes an oscillator, a component that fluctuates current to produce a specific pulse pattern of electricity. The Stun baton was developed in the final days of the Great First Cataclysm to control enemy of war troops and enemy criminals among civilian populations. It was based on similar type devices used by the Elder Races, such as the , in their ancient times for similar uses. The Stun Combat baton is regarded as a symbol of honor, and confers dignity. among the Rangers if used properly and correctly. The weapon is worn within a leather scabbard, like a knife or small sword. It has been known effect against enemy opponents during close combat to subdue them being taken prisoner for questioning. or Military Police used them against drunken or violent soldiers, to subdue them for transport to jail. The Stun Combat baton has also been known to shock the tentacles of enemy Sentry robots, attacking a Ranger Sub Shuttle. The larger Stun Baton has Internal mechanisms allow the cable to be neatly wound and unwound, while a powerful spring launches the grapnel. The handle can be straightened for use when throwing. The club can also be split into two parts, one of which is a fighting baton, the other of which ends in a curved hook. This Grappling hook can be used to catapult a long Bucky cable that can used wrap around objects, for capture or used to swing the user high above over someones head or swing about like a human spider. The Rangers learn extreme accuracy when throwing his club, and can hit multiple enemies with ricochets. This club can set also to stun someone or something, while thrown. * * This club can set also to stun someone or something, while thrown. * The Sub Shuttle can be piloted by remote control to a specific location, as long as it travels toward its route. The shuttle will, even if need be follow it’s master, the Ranger/Tunnel Stalker around, until he or she can reach it at a specific Sub Transit System station-as long as it avoids all other Cargo ,passenger or troop shuttles. * Using advanced technologies, the sub shuttles can reach speeds of 300 to 5,000 mph (500 to 8,000 km/h) are envisioned. The sub shuttle transit system entail building lines through evacuated (air-less) tunnels... The lack of air resistance could permit to move at extremely high speeds, up to 6000-8000 km/h (4000-5000 mph or Mach 5-6), provided nothing interferes with the shuttle trains progress. such as a breach in the tunnel, under an ocean, allowing water or a cave in by the tunnel way walls. In an event, the sub shuttle tunnel, encounters a cave in or beach of the outside environment, the shuttles anti collision sensors will detect the oncoming trouble area and begin to slow the train by the shuttles AI auto pilot. Deflector Shields will also automatically snack on, from the Sub Shuttles Deflector Shield Emitters. This clear out any debris found up ahead, as the shuttle moves forward at half speed. In an event, the sub shuttle cannot stop, the pilot can take over control of the shuttle and order ramming speed or maximum speed, to crash through the debris area-provided their wreckage area, is not too heavy to plough through. * Generally, the Sub Transit System twine tunnels-one going one direction and another going in the opposite direction to provide enough traffic to and from a specific sub shuttle transit route. In an emergency, an auxiliary sub shuttle tunnel is found to transfer a sub shuttle train, in the event, there is some sort of malfunction with the Sub Shuttle Transit Traffic Control and two oncoming trains occupy the same track. The sub shuttle is reroute to the third rail way, so it can avoid any possible collision upward within the tunnel way. * The tunnel uses massive vacuum pumps, to remove air, so the sub shuttle can travel at 5,000 mph per hour and avoid any basic air resistance. Huge Utility conduits, many filled air, for small human repair works to survey personally, the 3,100 power cables, that power the tunnel rails. These lead to larger work stations, to help inspect the tunnels watertight and vacuum-tight gasket outer skin. Constructed with stainless steel, with layers of super buoyant foam, often need inspection by humanoid androids or humans, especially ,since the tunnels can damaged by Sentry activity. Large, long windows can be found along, underwater tunnel ways, so passengers can view the ocean depths and undersea lifeforms found there. These tunnels, anchored by huge tethers, more 100,000 of these to hold the undersea tunnels in place. The tunnels float about 150 feet below the ocean surface to avoid undersea traffic ,such as with Submarine traffic, in and are pressurized to help maintain standard equilibrium between outside and inside environments, plus swaying while under the sea. Certain areas of the Sub Transit System also contain emergency shelter areas, which can be used by passengers trapped within the tunnel by a tunnel collapse at either or both ends. These like the abandoned Sub Transit System concourse and underground shopping malls, are used by inhabitants. Some of these areas contains Emergency Shelter areas, that can provide Time Vault-area, created by the , as place equipment, artifacts, storage material are preserved. These Vaults contain food and clothe Replicators, that provide food, drink and other items like clothing, to used by anyone, who can gain access to this area. Sometimes the Tunnel Stalkers will use area as an emergency place for clothe, food and shelter, of a Sub Shuttle is trapped within the tunnel or damaged. These area also provide Ranger field rations or Meals Ready to Eat ( M.R.E’s)-a is a self-contained, individual field ration in lightweight packaging procured by many military organization. Each meal provides approximately 1,200 Calories (1,200 or 5,000 ). General contents include: a main course high in starch; crackers; a cheese, peanut butter, or jelly spread; a dessert or snack; powdered beverage mix; an accessory packet; a plastic spoon; a beverage bag; and a ration heater (),when replication food is not available. * This club can set also to stun someone or something, while thrown. * The Sub Shuttle can be piloted by remote control to a specific location, as long as it travels toward its route. The shuttle will, even if need be follow it’s master, the Ranger/Tunnel Stalker around, until he or she can reach it at a specific Sub Transit System station-as long as it avoids all other Cargo ,passenger or troop shuttles. * Using advanced technologies, the sub shuttles can reach speeds of 300 to 5,000 mph (500 to 8,000 km/h) are envisioned. The sub shuttle transit system entail building lines through evacuated (air-less) tunnels... The lack of air resistance could permit to move at extremely high speeds, up to 6000-8000 km/h (4000-5000 mph or Mach 5-6), provided nothing interferes with the shuttle trains progress. such as a breach in the tunnel, under an ocean, allowing water or a cave in by the tunnel way walls. In an event, the sub shuttle tunnel, encounters a cave in or beach of the outside environment, the shuttles anti collision sensors will detect the oncoming trouble area and begin to slow the train by the shuttles AI auto pilot. Deflector Shields will also automatically snack on, from the Sub Shuttles Deflector Shield Emitters. This clear out any debris found up ahead, as the shuttle moves forward at half speed. In an event, the sub shuttle cannot stop, the pilot can take over control of the shuttle and order ramming speed or maximum speed, to crash through the debris area-provided their wreckage area, is not too heavy to plough through. * Generally, the Sub Transit System twine tunnels-one going one direction and another going in the opposite direction to provide enough traffic to and from a specific sub shuttle transit route. In an emergency, an auxiliary tunnel is found to transfer a sub shuttle train, in the event, there is some sort of malfunction with the Sub Shuttle Transit Traffic Control and two oncoming trains occupy the same track. The sub shuttle is reroute to the third rail way, so it can avoid any possible collision upward within the tunnel way. * The tunnel uses massive vacuum pumps, to remove air, so the sub shuttle can travel at 5,000 mph per hour and avoid any basic air resistance. Huge Utility conduits, many filled air, for small human repair works to survey personally, the 3,100 power cables, that power the tunnel rails. These lead to larger work stations, to help inspect the tunnels watertight and vacuum-tight gasket outer skin. Constructed with stainless steel, with layers of super buoyant foam, often need inspection by humanoid androids or humans, especially ,since the tunnels can damaged by Sentry activity. Large, long windows can be found along, underwater tunnel ways, so passengers can view the ocean depths and undersea lifeforms found there. These tunnels, anchored by huge tethers, more 100,000 of these to hold the undersea tunnels in place. The tunnels float about 150 feet below the ocean surface to avoid undersea traffic ,such as with Submarine traffic, in and are pressurized to help maintain standard equilibrium between outside and inside environments, plus swaying while under the sea. Certain areas of the Sub Transit System, also contain emergency shelter areas, which can be used by passengers trapped within the tunnel by a tunnel collapse at either or both ends. These like the abandoned Sub Transit System concourse and underground shopping malls, are used by inhabitants. Some of these areas contain Emergency Shelter areas that can provide Time Vault-area, created by the , as place equipment, artifacts, and storage material are preserved. These Vaults contain food and clothe Replicators that provide food, drink and other items like clothing, to use by anyone, who can gain access to this area. Sometimes the Tunnel Stalkers will use area as an emergency place for clothe, food and shelter, of a Sub Shuttle is trapped within the tunnel or damaged. These area also provide Ranger field rations or Meals Ready to Eat (M.R.E’s) - is a self-contained, individual field ration in lightweight packaging procured by many military organization. Each meal provides approximately 1,200 Calories (1,200 or 5,000 ). General contents include: a main course high in starch; crackers; a cheese, peanut butter, or jelly spread; a dessert or snack; powdered beverage mix; an accessory packet; a plastic spoon; a beverage bag; and a ration heater (),when replication food is not available. * Transoceanic *Topics Frequently Discussed in 01 aquaman hydro message maveric mariners com namor kull undersea similar my groups yahoo list language entertainment&; mariner of the seas hydro one TM com my prime inc aquaman *Message from Group Moderator Prince Eric -First Son of -foremost undersea kingdom of Hydro-,one of the many sub surface sea nation of Terra-Prime-a huge ,found within the colonial regions of the Terran Federation.This is one of many Tales of Terra-Prime and one of many characters that exist there,upon this lost world.somewhat retelling of the undersea myth.like you see in similar comics like or Prince .also similar to Conan and King ,but under water,,c. Comics,Inc,Studios, Comics Group/entertainment / Characters,Inc,] For more information: MAVERICCOMICSINCSTUDIOS@groups.msn.com Groups Home | My Groups | Language | Help Post message: PrinceEricKhorumRhann@yahoogroups.com Subscribe: PrinceEricKhorumRhann-subscribe@yahoogroups.com Unsubscribe: PrinceEricKhorumRhann-unsubscribe@yahoogroups.com List owner: PrinceEricKhorumRhann-owner@yahoo Group Info Members: 1 Founded: Jan 17, 2003 &; Comics,Inc,Studios,Joseph Gilbert Thompson,6142 Avenue,Philadelphia.Pa.19135 think a combination of Prince /the Sub-Mariner and CONAN OF .